Oolong Tea
by Writteninthefields
Summary: A snap shot of Mimi and Koushiro's relationship after the reboot of digimon Tri, confession. Some slight spoilers set just after the reboot but before the episodes end. Some thing small and light hearted


The memory of seeing his digimon reach his mega stage brought pride and despair for Koushiro. He was sat hunched over his computer, scanning for any kind response from Tentomon or any of the other Digmon companions. But there was nothing. It had become a routine. He sat here for hours every morning. Three full bottles of oolong tea on his right,amongst the amount of empties he had gained over the summer vacation. His laptop scanning the west of the digital world. One monitor was scanning the real world another compiling data, a third, scanning the east side.

After the first bottle of oolong tea and When the message no data found popped up he placed his head in his hands, he wanted to scream but that wouldn't solve anything. He hadn't had much response from the other digidestineds, either too busy or too upset talk about it. He hadn't really seen many of them in person, hiding in office, working his way into distraction. Takaru was his most frequent visitor. Mimi said she would drop by but he had never seen her yet, he could hear the cracking and sadness in her voice. She was a strong independent women now thanks to palmon, the digimon world was thanks to that too and all the adventures they had together. Mimi. He hadn't really had time to think about acting on his crush. Haven't said that more than once he had fought with her. He shock his head ashamed of his social detachment. They were opposites in that respect, signing trying to dispel these _thoughts_ he had to concentrate, He had to see tentomon and the rest of his friends digimon there must be away.

It had been a beautifully hot day in the city. After her phone call with Koushiro. she sat on the wall just soaking up the rays. Palmon would have loved a day like today. Palmon her thoughts turned sad, No she had to stay hopeful, hopeful that they had made it to the reboot. She needed her best friend. As She entered the convenience store she thought of Koushiro stuck in front of his computer. She knew he was quite capable of leaving his many monitors, try and make the most of the vacation. But she knew he wouldn't. He would be researching til his fingers and eyes hurt. He would think it was his duty and consider himself a failure.

"Koushiro-Kun" she whispered before picking up two bottles of oolong tea from the fridge.

It was a short walk to his office, opening the door she wasn't sure if he was in there. It was dark and unusually quiet, the computer hummed softly however the glow seemed to be dimmed. A blanket and pillow lay on one of the sofas. His desk was a mess with bottles. She was worried at the lack of food wrappers or takeaway boxes. She hoped he was going home to eat. Edging into the room she saw his slumped pale figure asleep in the chair. His computers were in screensaver mode.

"Koushiro-kun" she looked on sadly, feeling his temperature he was a little hot, but he never stirred under her touch. Quietly she cleaned away the mass of empty bottles, before placing a new one on his desk. They would share a drink and talk another day.

"Mimi, wait" She was halfway to the elevator when Koushiro shouted her. He was holding the bottle in his hand. When he caught up to her he looked even paler in the hall lights. "Thank you"

"You need to eat, there isn't a lot of nutrients in those" she folded her arms.

"I know"

"When was the last time you showered"

"Yesterday"

"And slept"

"5 minutes ago"

""Before that?" she was getting annoyed now. He looked down avoiding her angry gaze. "I miss palmon and the others too. But I don't want to lose you as well." Her voice was shaking a little.

"You won't I promise." He stepped closer hugging his pink haired friend.

"Don't you be sweet with me I'm still mad at you"

"What like normal mad or Mimi mad?"

"Watch it Koushiro" she leaned back ready to scold him. His smiled changed her mind, It was tired but genuine, everything's he remember about the boy in the digital world. She saw a flash of fear as he relished how close she was, for someone so knowledgeable, knowing when to kiss a girl was not his strongest. Placing a hand on his cheek she leaned in kissing him gently. He was sweet and small with his kisses, a little clumsy with his hands which only made her smile more. He pulled back looking a little embarrassed.

"Oolong tea"

"What?" He asked bemused

"You taste like oolong tea"

"Oh sorry" he tried to back away, however she kept a hold of him.

"I like oolong tea" she moved to kiss him again, only to be interrupted by his phone buzzing. Instantly his eyes refocused, untangling himself from her. He reach for his phone, engrossed in the data.

"I have to get back"

"ok" she wasn't even sure if he would remember that she was here, once he was connected to an electric device. "I have to get home too, later" she looked up but he was already gone. Engulfed in his searching.

"Annoying stupid Izumi" she scorned under her breath. The lack of sleep he had recently, he would properly think he had dreamt it. Stopping at the crossing, a sweet message jingle played in her pocket. Unlocking it koushiro's text blinked back at her.

Mimi, sorry for running out on you, I promise the next time will be a lot more romantic and with more oolong tea. Yeah? I'll find palmon and the others I promise. Hopefully one day yours. Koushiro.

She smiled as a big spot of rain hit her screen. Again she cursed the boy. The rain was coming down hard now and she was without an umbrella. As soon as it turned she dashed across the street and hid under canopy outside a restaurant.

"Now I'm soaked 'cause of you Koushiro-kun" There was still hope for the young digidestined yet.


End file.
